Dragon Ball Z: Violent Exodus
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Vegeta has to be Iima's play date "as a favor" for Anger Management. Needless to say, it doesn't end well for Vegeta.


Dragon Ball Z: Violent Exodus

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine, el yay!_

Summary: Vegeta has to be Iima's play date "as a favor" for Anger Management. Needless to say, it doesn't end well for Vegeta.

Vegeta was laying in bed, asleep when suddenly, he feels somebody sit on him. And this individual is breathing on Vegeta. "Dammit woman, get off of me!" Vegeta barked thinking it was Bulma. "Whuzzat Vegeta?" Bulma asked a bit dazed. "_**I SAID GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!**_" Vegeta yelled, now a bit more aggravated. "But I'm not sitting on you." Bulma insisted.

Bulma sat up and saw the most amusing thing. Bulma couldn't help but laugh.

Vegeta: _**WHAT'S SO GODDAMNED FUNNY?!**_

Bulma: You remember what today is, don't you sweetie?

Vegeta growled a bit angry, "I told you a thousand times: _**I AM NOT GOING ON KAKAROT'S CAMPING TRIP!**_" "No, sweetie, that was last week." Bulma said, "The 'favor' you have to do for Anger Management?" Bulma implied.

That's when he opened his eyes, and to his displeasure, Iima was sitting on him. She glared at him clueless.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and yelled: "_**GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF MY CHEST PRONTO!**_"

Well, Iima didn't take that too kindly so instead of getting off him, she moved her rear end up to his head and farted squarely in his face. Vegeta reverted back to normal and gagged at the foul odor. Then she pushed him off the bed, where Vegeta started gasping for air.

Bulma: That wasn't very nice Vegeta. Say you're sorry.

Vegeta: *gag* _**NEVER!**_

Well, Iima grabbed him by the throat and started to strangle him. That's when Trunks came in.

Trunks: _**MOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! CAN'T YOU SEE IIMA'S STRANGELING DAD!**_

Bulma: Okay, Iima let Vegeta go.

She drops him and sits in her usual fetal-crouching position and glares at him blankly. "Vegeta, say it." Bulma snapped. Vegeta growled furiously. "Sorry, you piece of crap." Vegeta spat. "Suit yourself, Vegeta." Bulma said. Iima got up and slapped Vegeta hard.

Trunks: Maybe pain management isn't working.

Bulma: Well, it's that or Vegeta is going back to jail. _**(AGAIN.)**_

Iima slammed Vegeta into a wall and growled at him. "You nice to me!" Iima growled, "_**OR ELSE!**_" Iima threatened.

-Later, West City Park-

Goku: So what are you asking me to do, Vegeta.

Vegeta (bitterly): _**TAKE THAT ACCURSED IIMA OFF MY HANDS!**_

Goku cringed in the corner, "_**NO WAY! SHE'LL HURT ME AGAIN!**_" Goku has vivid memories of that night: "I'd rather not mention it." Goku quietly spoke. Vegeta snickered at this. "Let me guess, Iima kicked your ass, didn't she." "Nearly killed me." Goku said absent-mindedly.

Vegeta roared into laughter at this.

Meanwhile, Goten had the "pleasure" of pushing Iima on the swing. "Trunks, why do I have to do the pushing this time?" Goten complained. "Because she'll beat me up if I try to." Trunks said.

Goten: She looks rather harmless to me.

Trunks: Trust me, do _**NOT**_ fall for that clueless look.

"You bore me." Iima said to Goten. Goten wasn't sure what to make of it, but he wasn't going to get ripped apart, if what Trunks said was true.

Goten spotted the jungle gym from the corner of his eye. "You wanna go on the jungle gym over there?" Goten asked as he pointed to it. Iima looked at it closely. "kay." Iima said emphatically.

"You have got to show me how to do that." Trunks said to Goten quietly.

Goten: Hey, where'd she go?

Trunks: _**YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU LOST HER?!**_

Goten: _**ME!? WEREN'T YOU WATCHING HER!?**_

Trunks and Goten ran around in circles panicking. "_**GET YOUR GRUBBY PAWS OFFA ME!**_" Vegeta roared in anger. That's when they spotted Iima; dragging Vegeta and Goku by their shirt collars. "You play with me." Iima barked rather rudely.

Goku: I'll do whatever you want, don't hurt me.

Vegeta: Kakarrot's, you are such a wimp.

Goku: You might think this is funny now, but when she strangles you half to death, then come back and talk to me.

Vegeta: Oh, please. Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu and Broly were more of a threat.

Goku: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Iima then threw both of them on her back and carried them, scaring many of the adults, yet amazing the kids. Even Trunks and Goten were amazed, yet shocked. "Just how strong is she?!" Trunks asked fearfully. "Hope I don't have to face her in the World Tournament anytime soon." Goten said as sat down.

Iima then sat both of Goku and Vegeta's asses on the Monkey bars. She glared furiously at the children (as if she was proclaiming her dominance) and frightening many of the park goers.

Trunks: See Goten, didn't I tell you she was a mentally deranged child?!

(heavy breathing)

Trunks: Stop breathing on me, Goten.

Goten: I'm over here.

(Trunks sees Goten with Goku and Vegeta)

Trunks turned pale. "Then if your over there, Goku and Dad are over there and 8 Mile is in Detroit, then who's breathing on me?" Trunks asked fearfully.

Trunks turned around and Iima was right there. She was mad as hell. Iima picked up Trunks by the throat and roared in pure anger.

(Trunks gets thrown on the Monkey Bars with Goten, Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: _**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**_

Vegeta: Good; as long I rot in Hell and I'm away from you and that demented psychopath.

Trunks: _**WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?!**_

Goten: Is this the part where someone walks in and saves us?

(fighting)

-Capsule Corp. Training Room-

Goku and Vegeta were beaten up, bloodied and hanging upside down like bagworms on the ceiling.

Vegeta (angry): _**GODDAMN YOU KAKKAROT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!**_

Goku: _**MY FAULT?! HOW'S IT MY FAULT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME TO ME FOR YOUR PROBLEMS!**_

Vegeta (angry): THIS IS YOUR FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT!

-Trunks' room-

Iima seems to be asleep and she stole Trunks' bed. Trunks and Goten suffered a no better fate; they were hung by their underwear in Trunk's closet and their mouths taped shut. As soon as his room went quiet, they tore the tape off their mouths.

Trunks: This hurts like hell.

Goten: I'm chafing!

Trunks: This is like an atomic wedgie times a thousand.

Goten: Now I know how the Wimpy Kid feels.

Bulma comes in to check on Iima. Bulma tucks her in a bit and closes the door shut quietly.

30 seconds later, Iima rises up from her bed, Deadman style and opens Trunks' closet where her victims are hanging on to their underwear (literally.)

Iima laughs very quietly and quite dementedly. She cracks her neck in a sickening manner… "Game over, man! GAME OVER! WE'RE SCREWED!" Trunks fearfully says.

The door opens. Iima has a very sickening smile, then makes the most saddest look on her face. "Iima are you okay?" Bulma asks as she flips the light switch on. "THEY SCARE ME!" Iima said "fearfully". "You've got to be frickin kidding me." Trunks mutters quietly.

Bulma: Boys, maybe you oughta find something nicer to do. And why are you hanging by your underpants?

Goten: She did that to us.

Iima: NOT ME!

Bulma: Boys, I'm ashamed of you.

Bulma pulls them off. Then has them go into the training room. Only to Bulma's surprise how she found Vegeta and Goku.

They insisted the same thing, but Bulma just couldn't believe them. As the girl laid in Trunks' bed, she opened her eyes and quietly laughed very evilly. Iima knows that she has just committed the perfect crime and knows Bulma will never figure it out.

Because Bulma is her "best friend"…

THE END (QUESTION MARK!)


End file.
